blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Beasts
Information The Azure Beasts are a Hyper Evolved Human Race from an Alternative World. Their DNA are mixed with other race of creature DNA, and it is thought that their DNA is also mixed with some magical elements like the Azure Grimoire, BlazBlue and the Flame of the Azure. They are mostly seen in a kaiju form on their home world call Azure Planet, or Azure Earth which is an alternate world of Earth cover in Seither. Appearance: They have shapeshifting power and they can take any form of creature, and they seem to take a humanoid form sometimes, but mostly they take a large kaiju form in their home world sometimes to hunt the animals that evolved to survive the Seither, and Radiation around the planet. They can have a human vessel, or human form to blend into the human race on earth.Their human vessel can regenerated like they can and they have some type of crystal on their chest call the Azure Crystal that contain their souls, life force, cells, and human vessels. There are two types of Azure Beasts, one call the Light or Original Azure Beast, and the Dark Azure Beasts you can tell through their Azure Crystals on their Chest, the Light Azure Beast has an Orb like crystal on their Chests, and the Dark Azure Beast has a Diamond or Shard like Crystal on their Chest, if their Azure Crystal Destroyed they will die as their body disintegrate or dissolved into dust that leave nothing behind. They have Six forms the first form being a humanoid form, the second form being some type of large creatures that are the size of a Large Dinosaurs, Large Mammals, or Dragon that is called the Goliath form, the Third form being a Kaiju Size Monster with amazing Abilities their size can be eighth 50 Meters tall or 100-160 meters tall, the Fourth form is the Behemoth form the largest form that can reach to 150 or 200 meters tall there are Rumors that the largest from recorded is 300-350 meters tall, the Fifth form is some unknown form but it has seen to be a buff or Hyper from of the Humanoid from call the Titan Form, and the Final form the sixth form is Unknown, and Never recorded, but legend says it a form that is powerful like no other, it says it’s a god level from, that is known as the God form or Deity Form. The Azure Beasts have shown to have 4-6 limbs on their bodies like for arms, or 6 wings, there also shown they can have hair or fear on their bodies even though they appear more reptilian than mammal even though they can take the form of a large Mammal Creature. Behaviors/Intelligence: They behave like a Pack of wolves or Group of Humans, they have seen in groups, or alone sometimes, they are Very Intelligent even though they acted more than Beast, their Intelligence have shown they can plan strategize during their hunt, or plan, even they have shown to learn something fast like how to act like a human, to bland in, or learn to speak Any Human Language or any other creature Language. They were shown to change color sometimes to their Emotions sometimes, when they listen to music their parts of their body started to glow or blink to the music as they enjoy it, they have shown to get angred if being provoked or one of their loved ones or ones that are closest to them are in danger or hurt. They are shown to live sometimes outside than indoors, and even in their human forms too, they mostly sleep in trees, mountains, underwater, caves, or in the forest, or jungle. They have shown to know how to fight in a battle and witch form to take, they sometimes take it easy to have a fun fight, or a fair fight to make it interesting, but if the opponent seems too dangerous, or too powerful to this world their family, or friends they admility end the fight fast as they can. They have shown to make packs or groups of other races, or species besides their own kind from time to time, they do this my earning their trust, or making friends with them, they even shown to make allies to their Dark Counterparts. The Light, and Dark Azure Beasts are rivals to each other, the Dark Azure Beasts are the Dark Counterpart of the Light Azure Beasts, legends say that both the Light, and Dark Azure Beasts used to be one until they split into two separate beings, and have been fighting ever since. No one knows why do they sometimes fight each other. Some say it’s because it’s light and darkness descent to fight each other, their animal instincts, fight for territory, or fight for the Flame of the Azure, but they seem to get along, or sometimes friends to each other from time to time, but they are still Rivals. In every group or Pack there is an alpha or team leader, it is shown that the alpha has been the most powerful Azure Beasts of the pack or group. Alpha Azure Beasts are rare beast of the Group that lead other Azure Beasts, and sometimes other Species, but there are shown there are two Kings Azure Beasts one to Light, and one to Darkness, some say one of the current kings has a Scar on his right eye, or face, and other King has some type of White mark on his face, when an Alpha, or a King call to their Pack they can Hear it from far distances even across the world, or another world. The Azure Beasts has a long Lifespan, it is unknown how long they can live, but it has shown that some older Azure Beasts can been Wiser when they get older, and when they die properly then having their azure Crystal destroy, their bodies will become part of the planet, that they become part of the ecosystem, and some say their spirit, or soul goes to the flame of the azure or their start a new life as they reincarnate when they die. Abilities Evaluation, or Evolving They have shown amazing Abilities, and powers, one of their Abilities that they can constantly evolve to anything they adapted to, they can even evolve to adapt to the gravity of earth in their kaiju form without their bones breaking down to the pressure, they are seen to take the Abilities of other creatures from their DNA or mimicking them to evolve new parts of them, some say they can take the DNA of other creatures by eating them, or taking small parts or Blood of them as they can copy or evolve a copy like creature but an Azure Beasts version, and it is shown that they can’t get sick by any diseases, infections, and viruses as their body can evolve to fight off these things. Durability Azure Beasts can Survived an all-out nuclear strike attack, and Military Weapons, but they can be Harm and killed by a Magic like tool named the Ars Magus, the Nox Nyctores Weapons other Super Weapons, Mechas be hurt by other Monsters, but they are soon they can be put on a fight, and strong enough to face other. Physical Abilities It is unknown how strong is Azure Beasts, their physical strength can be similar to their Kaiju form, and size, and some say the can destroy anything it contacts at will with their strange, but unlike the Black Beast they do have a limit, and get tired. Magical Powers They have shown to used some Magic sometimes, even creating portal, there are some rumors that one of the Azure Beasts has Created a Portal to other Worlds or Dimensions, they can use healing magic, and element magic as well. Regeneration They can regenerate new limbs, and even their own heads, and their entire bodies, but not their Azure Crystal(and again if it’s destroyed they will die), their regeneration can heal fast about 10 or 20 seconds, but it their regeneration was over used the can’t regenerate properly, or it will take awhile to regenerate again sense it takes a lot of energy. Transformation Forms They have six forms, like First form Humanoid, the Second form Goliath, the Third a Kaiju form, the Fourth form Behemoth, the Fifth form the Titan, and the Final sixth form God form or Deity Form, they can change into them at will, sometimes they can change into them by order, or random as they want, but there is not evidence that the sixth form as been seen lately or used. Self Morphing Azure Beast can change their look, some of their forms can look like animals, creatures, and Humans, but there’s a difference between the Black Beast Self Morphing, and the Azure Beasts Self Morphing, the Azure Beast Self Morphing is more Organic than made of full of magic or Seither like the Black Beast, like they can’t semi-liquidating themself into a mist form. But the Azure Beast have show to turn they limbs into organic weapons. Mimic They can their Voices to sound like another creature, or monster, but the scary part is that they can copy, or mimic a human voice, but it’s sometimes good if they wanted to do some voice acting, but might get in trouble on so they try to make it sub similar to the voice they copy. Azure Energy or Radiation Powers They can fire a Beam of Energy out of their mouths call the Azure Beam, or Azure Blast, but some call the Atomic Beam, Atomic Laser Beath, or Energy Breath that looks like fire breath, they can also shoot lasers out of their eyes, they can shoot a beam of energy out of their Azure Crystal like the Azure Beam, or Azure Blast, some call it the Chest Beam, or Chest Laser. Organic Weaponry They can even evolved their limbs into Organic like weapons, like Blaster, Blades, and swords, some say they eat metal to order to make their Organic weapons to be powerful, and sharper, in battles Fusion There are some rumors that they are able to fuse with Organic matter, or another living being, and they have a limit as they will separate in time. Multiplication or Remains They can create copies of themselves, but the copies does not have the Azure crystals, and there’s a Limit on how many they can make, Teleportation They can Teleport anywhere they want to but they need to know the location or have been there before, but there’s an easy way to teleport to the location Weaknesses Appetite They have shown they eat like humans, but they are seen sometimes eating meat, they hunted living beings like animals, other Kaijus, and Humans, they can feed on Seither, but mostly Radiation sense they can hibernate sometimes, they do eat vegetation but it does not fill them much as they eat it. There’s a rumor that they don’t eat much due that they have 2 stomachs, one to carry food, and one to digest, or it’s because they feed on energy like seither, and radiation. Reproduction: Unlike the Black Beast, the Azure Beast can Reproduce an offspring of their own, their “Private” Parts, are Hidden like all animals, or Lizard, even their Human forms Privates are hidden as well, they are mostly shown laying Eggs, then Live Birth, but there are Rumors that they can give Live Birth, and they can Reproduce/Bread an offspring with other Species with Intelligence, or sentient like Humans, Demi Humans, Beastkins, or others like it. Trivia *Their Kaiju form are base on some Kaiju from Toho, and other Movie, like Godzilla, Gamera, King Kong, and Pacific Rim. **The Extra Limbs are based off on the Pacific Rim Kaijus 4 Limbs. *The Titan forms was not Plan to be buff Humanoid form, and some of the Titans forms are Base off from Evolve’s Monster but it has changed. *The Azure Beasts look are Base on he Black Beast from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. **The head mostly change to look emotions when not showing it sharp teeth, and it’s based off on the Black Beast from XBlaze, and BlazBlue: Central Fiction. Navigation Category:Azure Beasts Category:Species Category:Kaiju